Transcript:To Those Without Even a Name...
Tachikoma: Activating F4 decoy. Tachikoma: Injecting barrier-buster virus. Borma: Okay, good work. When you got all your attack barrier variants on standby along the outer perimeter, encrypt and compress it. Tachikomas: Roger. Borma: We found it. Ishikawa: A stealth gate that you can only get to if you go through the European satellite network via the northern hemisphere. Borma: That's right. But get this, it's actually the Asian Matrix. Ishikawa: The Local Asian Web, huh? Not clever of him. Borma: For sure. Tachikoma: Www-want me to get to work right away on a structural analysis? Ishikawa: Not until we contact the Major first. Tachikomas: Hmmmmph...! IN: To Those Without Even a Name...; SELECON Motoko: That bastard Gohda as to showing off now with a massage to us that says, "Even if you find Kawashima's external memories, you won't be able to find any evidence that could be traced back to me." Ishikawa: He's sly, all right. I found nothing, there's no sign that a third party's tampered with the external memory. Assuming that the Individual Eleven are been triggered by a virus, there's a relatively good chance that will come across some indication of it here. Motoko: All right, I'm gonna dive it, then. Borma, Ishikawa, watch my back. Tachikoma, stand by with a virus array. Tachikoma: Is Set D okay, Major? Motoko: Sure, that's fine. Aramaki: Major, I'm sorry to interrupt, but get up here on the double. This is top priority. Motoko: It's more important than this? And it must be serious. Aramaki: It is. Call Batou, Saito, and Paz, also. Motoko: You heard him. Borma, looks like you'll have to make the dive instead of me. Ishikawa, handle the rest while I'm gone. Ishikawa: Now, what say we get this over with? Ishikawa: Let's do it. Tachikoma: Say Mr. Togusa, have you ever thought about setting your avatar file to your default shape? Togusa: Huh? Using them while chatting is one thing, but wouldn't it be dangerous to be weighed down by something when you're diving a barrier array? Besides, do you really want to see me and old Ishikawa here flying around in superhero costumes like in American comic books? Tachikoma: He has a point. Ishikawa: Stow the chatter. Borma's about to go through the gate. Tachikoma: Resuming virus injection. Collision with enemy defensive barrier array and neutralization commencement verified. Togusa: So, any luck? Borma: I see something. There's a suspicious file down in level 6. Ishikawa: What's the file name? Borma: "Individual Eleven." What's the plan? Ishikawa: In order to find out if this file is the virus that triggers them, the fastest way to do that is to actually dump it into somebody's cyberbrain and see what happens. Togusa: Ah... Hey. Borma: What the hell? Wanna try sending it into my head? Togusa: Wait, aren't you taking a big gamble? I think we should write a vaccine before we jump into... Borma: The problem is that you can't write a vaccine until after the symptoms appear. Ishikawa: Sad but true. Okay, I've got you fully backed up. Just to be safe, partition off your cyberbrain's analysis sectors. Borma: Right. Aramaki: This footage was accidentally recorded 22 minutes ago by the IR-System along Nagasaki Coastal Sector B. Batou: What the... Where the hell has that bastard been hiding this entire time? Motoko: If he didn't change prosthetic bodies, it might mean that he had to shut down long enough to allow his organic parts to regenerate. Aramaki: Hm. We may never have another opportunity like this again. I requested that the Kyushu Police Department step up their surveillance across the whole island. Fly down to Nagasaki at once and arrest this man. Togusa: Uh, Borma, are you all right there? Hey, c'mon, this can't be right. Ishikawa: Hang on. I'll do a forced program shutdown. Lift it. Togusa: Hey, Borma? Ishikawa: Hm. Togusa: Uh... Are you all right? Borma: Yeah. Ishikawa: So, what was in there? Borma: No big deal. The only thing in the file was a badly-written essay. Ishikawa: An essay? Motoko: If that man is the same one who attacked the Prime Minister, then it's a fairly safe assumption that the factor responsible for triggering the Individual Eleven is still saved somewhere inside his head, just like the Chief said. Saito: Long-range sniping can be an option if you wanna consider it, but those PKF body models are immortal and have components that independently operate. You gotta shoot him in the head to stop him. Batou: Then we'll have to move in close and use good old brute force. If it comes down to it, we can use this baby and bring just the head back. Motoko: How sadistic. Ishikawa: Maybe the thing doesn't manifest simply by downloading the file. Borma: Yeah, otherwise, there'd be no point if anybody could unintentionally spread it and turn the entire world into the Individual Eleven. Maybe there's another factor involved here. Aramaki: How's it coming? Ishikawa: We're not having a lot of luck, Chief. Aramaki: The Major stumbled upon an extremely credible plan of Goda's during her dive investigation. It's now lit the fuse on this refugee powder keg. Ishikawa: No two ways about it, the guy's guilty. Plus, he's the type of person who's just dying to let a third party know that he's the brilliant mastermind behind the curtain. But until this thing actually manifests itself, we can't prove one damn word of it. Borma: I only wish we could somehow get our hands on an original copy of the Individual Eleven essay. Togusa: Yeah, but nobody's ever found a copy, not even in those earlier investigations. Aramaki: Hm. Well, then, why not find a print-media copy of it? The original text copy might still be out there somewhere. Togusa: Maybe you're right. Aramaki: I know a likely place. Head out there and see what you can find. Togusa: Understood, Chief. Ishikawa: Fine, you can handle that end of things. Borma and I will try to run another full structural analysis on Kawashima's external memories. It's not much of a lead, but it's the only one we got at the moment. Aramaki: All right. I'll leave it to you. Let's go. Individual Eleven C: Knock it off. Don't waste your anger on that. Save that for what we're about to do. I11 B: I agree. The others are arriving. There's not much time. Let's go. I11 A: Right. Motoko: You lost him? Operator: Yes, ma'am. We were able to obtain verification from the expressway's IR-System that he was headed towards Kagoshima. We believe he might've left the car and snuck into a cargo truck when he pulled over at a rest stop, and then the car switched over to automatic drive. It appears that personnel from the surveillance center continued to track the car, instead. Motoko: In what direction was his car headed after that? Operator: It got off at the interchange and traveled towards Fukuoka. Motoko: What about hacking the car's AI and doing a back trace? Operator: The instant we tried to make contact, it disengaged from the net. Motoko: So, he knows a thing or two about electronic warfare, huh? Well, well. He's gotta be in one of those freight trucks. I want you guys to track down each one that appears in that image and locate him. Operator: Understood, ma'am. Saito: What now? Motoko: We go to Kagoshima. Batou: What if this is a trap made to make us think that's where he went? Motoko: If we play the odds, then he's gone Kagoshima. Kuze: Is this everyone? I11 C: Yes. Because none of us who share in the individual will would ever arrive here any later than this. Togusa: Section Chief Aramaki sent me. My name is Togusa. Uno: Yes, he told me you were coming. He said you were interested in seeing an original text copy of The Individual Eleven? Togusa: Yes. I haven't be able to find one trace of it anywhere on the net. Uno: I'm not surprised. An original edition of The Individual Eleven is quite rare. Only 20 copies of the book were printed, you see. It was written just prior to the author's death, right at a time when Patrick Sylvestre was beginning to get himself involved in the Rumanian revolution. However, I expect you could find any number of reprints readily available in translated editions. Togusa: Yes. But the thing of it is, it seems as if the author put his essay under lock and key because he wasn't able to classify Japan's May 15th Incident as a revolution. Yet I've heard that the innovative literally ideas he applies, such as using Noh drama as a metaphor for revolution, are just as brilliant today. Uno: Hm. Clearly, intellectual snobbery isn't what brought you here, I see that. All right, then. Mr. Aramaki vouches for you, so I'll make an exception. Wait right here, now I'll show the book to you. Togusa: I appreciate it, sir. Aramaki: How's it going? Togusa: I think I've managed to earn his trust. But I gotta say. I'm amazed that you know a college professor like this crotchety old bird. Aramaki: Times change, but you can't have too many contacts. Togusa: That's true. Uno: That's odd. Togusa: Hm? Uno: In all the time that I've had the book, I've never removed it from this room and I always kept it on the shelf here... Togusa: Um, it really doesn't have to be the original. A photocopy or reissue would work just as well, sir. Uno: For some reason, I don't see it anywhere. I11 C: So, show your story with us. What is it you've done to serve the cause? I11 A: I only stabbed a traitorous assemblyman to death who favored a reconciliation policy for the refugee issue. And what about you? I11 C: We filtered to the barriers of JNN-TV and dove into their accounting net. We made it look like they were misappropriating donations for refugee aid. I11 A: Oh. I11 D: We took more direct action in our demand for refugee liberation, didn't we? I11 E: Yes. Bombing the "Return Refugees Society" aid group. That was our service to the cause. I11 F: That bombing got people's attention. It was all over the news. It only resulted in the severing of ties between refugees. We eliminated a true enemy of the state. The man who was a traitor to our country. I11 G: I targeted an NPO that provided prosthetic bodies to refugees. I blew it up. I11 H: The bombing ended in failure, though. Killing enemies of the state is fun, I'll admit, but it's critical that we cut the lifeline of the refugees who are to be liberated. I11 G: Yeah, well, let's hear what you've done, then. I11 H: I killed the president of the net-bank and took his head. I11s: Uh...! I11 G: You killed Ichihiro Jima, the man who made a fortune founding a net-bank, despite the fact that he started out as a refugee? That was you!? I11 I: My crime won't live up to yours, not as far severing refugee lifelines, but in terms of creating a shockwave in public opinion, mine is second to none. That popular cyber-rapper, Densetsu, I'm the one who killed him. And one other crime. I'm also the one who leaked the bluff that the refugees were going to launch a raid on the fuel rods excavated from the government's hidden nuclear power plant. I11 H: Bravo. That had a profound psychological impact on citizens and refugees alike, very impressive. I11 G: Densetsu was an emotional pillar to the refugee youths and low model for them. It's only natural that anger and hatred would take root in their hearts when they lost him. That, and you circulated a bluff that would trigger an uprising? I11 J: After an outstanding achievement like that, our own deeds pale in comparison. I11 K: But I'm sad to say that when it comes to acts of cutting off vital physical and psychological support to the refugees, our act of taking the life of a treasonous doctor is no different. I11 A: And you, what's your contribution? Kuze: I tried to assassinate Prime Minister Kayabuki. I11s: Oh!? I11 A: Well, I see you chose to go with a bold method. But I haven't heard a word about any attempt being made on her life or any other attack for that matter. Kuze: It was probably ignored, just as they ignored the claims of responsibility from the Individual Eleven. It's of no importance. Setting that aside, though, this refugee liberation that you speak of, it seems to be nothing more than granting them despair. Why is that? I11 D: We'll sever their support from traitors to our state and from their own comrades, and we will give them their independence. This is the most effective means of forcing our citizens to fully realize on their own that these foreign bodies, the refugees, are intruders. You disagree? Borma: Hey, Ishikawa. Have you read every one of the essays written by Sylvestre? Ishikawa: Yeah, I've read 'em all except for The Individual Eleven. Why? Borma: How about you, Chief? 'Cause I tell you the truth, I haven't read any of them. Aramaki: Hm, like Ishikawa, I read them all, too, except for The Individual Eleven. Ishikawa: Well, in this day and age, there probably aren't many people who've read his work in its entirely. Borma: You wouldn't think so. But it's clear that this Kawashima guy had read it. Ishikawa: Not only that, but he uploaded it to his external memory and more than likely memorized every last word. Mm? Aramaki: Hm? What's wrong? Ishikawa: Could that be it? This got to be the factor that causes the virus to manifest. Borma: Probably. Ishikawa: Tachikoma, gather all the files in there that deal with Sylvestre's Collected Preliminary Essays on Revolution. Tachikoma: Roger! Tachikoma: Major, we found him. This image was taken at 2:32 PM at the Kagoshima War Dead Memorial Tower. Motoko: Set course at once for the War Dead Memorial. Let's move! Operator: Yes, ma'am. Setting course for the War Dead Memorial. Togusa: Chief, I struck out over here, too. They don't have a copy of The Individual Eleven, either. Aramaki: If it's not there, then I guess that means we exhausted every possible place to look. Ishikawa: Togusa, come on back for now. If you can't find it, there's nothing more you can do in the field. Togusa: Yeah. But there's still one other place that I can think of. I'll come back to the office after I check it out. Ishikawa: Understood. Tachikoma: We pulled all the files! Ishikawa: Well, ready to try it? Borma: Yep. I11 A: It's almost time. I11 C: Hm. By the way, who's gonna make the final speech? I11 B: The one who was best able to spread our will would be the most appropriate choice. I11 C: I suppose that would be you, then. I11 I: While I believe that there are many who contributed so much to our cause including those comrades of our who aren't here, if I'm nominated for this great honor by everyone of you, I will accept, then. I11s: Mm. I11 A: Any objections? Kuze: No. However, I do have a favor to ask. If it's not too much trouble, could one of you show me your copy of our bible, The Individual Eleven? Is yours a first edition? I11 I: Yes. Wait... If it's the edition you're interested in, mine is definitely a first printing. Kuze: Are you sure? I11 I: Uh... Yes. Kuze: Today, as I set out to come here, I had intended to tuck a copy of The Individual Eleven into my breast pocket. No matter how hard I looked, though, I was unable to find it. But why? Please. Will someone lend me his copy of The Individual... I11 K: Hey, we're just about there. Togusa: Uh. Careful. Mihashi: Hey, I know you. You're from... Togusa: It looks like you're in a heck of a hurry. Actually, I came by to ask you something. Mihashi: Am I glad you're here. Come with me! Togusa: Uh... Hey! Man: Don't do it! Put it down! Woman: Please, don't do it. Togusa: What are you doing!? Ishikawa: See anything? Borma: Nothing out of the ordinary. I'm thinking that maybe we actually do have to have the original copy of his final essay. Hm? What the...? Aaaaaaugh!! Aramaki: Ishikawa! Borma: Awmmgh! Awmmgh! Ishikawa: Borma! Borma: Mmmwgh! Mgh!! Ishikawa: Quickly! Tachikoma! Shut down Borma's cyberbrain activity and keep him unconscious! Then you do flag that last file as "Do not open" and lock it behind a defense barrier array! Tachikoma: Roger. Aramaki: It looks like we've hit the jackpot this time. Operator: Chief. You have an urgent call from the Home Affairs Ministry. Aramaki: Put it through to the Dive Room. Operator: Roger. Aramaki: What in the...! Batou: What the hell was Kuze doing here? Aramaki: Major, head to the Kyushu radio tower at once! He's turned up there! Motoko: What's going on? Aramaki: I don't know, but they're showing him on channel 3-3 news. Batou: Did they find him? Announcer: Hey, are you getting this? What did he say? Get 'em on camera! Batou: What the hell!? Sugi: Swords! They're swinging swords, and...! Aaaugh! Their heads! They just chopped off each other's heads! Each of them, they, they killed each other. What an unbelievable sight! These men who have appeared on the roof have murdered one another with swords! Togusa: Okay, calm down. I only came here to talk, that's all. Dobashi: Stay away from me! Togusa: Listen, you're familiar with an essay called The Individual Eleven, aren't you? Dobashi: There was never any essay written by that title. The whole thing's completely fabricated. It's a fake! Togusa: Huh! Dobashi: All that ever exists is a manufactured ideology called the Individual Eleven. I am the Individual Eleven! At last, the time has arrived! Wmmgh! Togusa: Call an ambulance! Hurry! Category:Transcripts